halfbrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Powercore
A powercore is each separate section of the snake-like Colossatron, which has its own specific properties based on its color. There are three basic types, each represented by a primary color, and three secondary types, each represented by (duh) a secondary color. These power cores are usually obtained by finding them drifting nearby as you attack a city. Yes, the victim cities have, roaming loose in the streets, power cores compatible with a rampaging machine of unknown origin, which they never choose to use in their own defense. Powercores are able to be combined outside of Colossatron as well, simply by taking hold of one Powercore and dragging it through another. Each color has a range of special abilities, one of which is "free" to use each day at random, the non-free ones being available at any time if you purchase them. Once an ability is purchased, you can manually equip that type at any point, if you so choose. Each of these power cores has a given amount of health, and as they take damage they lose it. When it is out of health, it becomes non-functional, and can be "thrown" at enemies, blowing up like a grenade. * Red Powercores: One of the Three colors you find. Its weapons include: *Orange Power cores: Combine Red and Yellow to create this Powercore. Its weapons include: *Yellow Powercores: The second of the Three colors you find. Its weapons include: * Green Powercores: Combine Yellow and Blue to create this Powercore. Its weapons include: * Blue Powercores: The last of the colors you find. Its weapons include: * Purple Powercores: Combine Blue and Red to create this Powercore. Its weapons include: **Attack Drones: These drones chase down enemies with mini-cannons! **Repair Drones: These drones boast the lastest in death machine repair technology. **Rail Gun: Slow rate of fire, but it goes through EVERYTHING! **Black Hole Generator: Uses singularities to crush enemies together and stun them. There are also power-ups, which can only be obtained by destroying question marked cache or buying by money, but for an expensive cost. Power-ups are also like powercores, can be attached on the Collosatron. Buying a power-up grants you a random one, so think carefully before buying it. There are 3 power-up: * Mega Bomb: A bomb which can be manually activated by tapping the powercore. When it get destroyed by millitary, it also automatically activate itself. When activated, it explodes, destroys everything on the screen (of course does not destroy Collosatron or any powercores). Great for clearing a huge wave of enemies or when your Collosatron is struggling to survive. * Shield: Absorbs damage in a maximum range of 2 powercores. As it absorbs the damage, the shielding range get shorter until it completely gone. After a few seconds without being damaged, if the shield bubble is damaged but not gone, the shield bubble regenerates itself ( not the powercore) at a moderate speed. If the shield bubble is gone by damage, the shield is disabled for a few seconds, then immidiately regenerates at full range. Great for defending tier 2 and 3 powercores or protecting on-build powercores. * Rapid Fire: Double the attack/repair speed of next by powercores. The Collosatron's head is, however does not get the buff (does not spit fire/regenerate/halve the cool-down of shock roars, depends on chosen gadget.) The buff also doesn't stack, so a powercore is attached with 2 Rapid Fire power-ups, it only gets the buff once. Great for slow attack speed powercores or very high attack speed ones. Category:Main Features Of Game